Big Brother's Got Ya
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Request Fic For Miss elliereynolds777. Enjoy!
1. Big Little Brother

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the dark side. See Gabriel for cookies! So, I wanted this out last night, but I got caught up in playing a Sonic the Hedgehog that has my heart, Sonic DX Adventure. My best friend bought it for me on Steam and I got a chance to play it for a bit, when I stopped it was like 2am and I was sleepy. Sorry! I love that game so much, I just couldn't stop playing! Anyways. This story comes from a prompt from my ABC fic. The prompt was too much for me to leave alone as a prompt. It was begging me to make it more! So ta da! Full blown story! If you want to read the prompt, the letter for it is L. The prompt has had a few changes to it, but the idea is still here and basically the same. Just a few tweeks. Anywho. This weekend is going to be a loooooooong one for me, so if there's no updates, I apologize in advance. I don't usually know what's going on until the last minute. So yeah. But the rest of the week seems to okay so far. We'll have to see though. Anyways. I've reached over 100 followers on Twitter! WHAT?! *flatlines* And most of them are authors themselves! Holy Hell...lol. I'm excited and happy to meet some of these authors! But everyone is welcome to come visit me on Twitter or Facebook. Anyways. Supernatural comes back this week! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! *happy wolf howls* FINALLY! Lol. I died like twenty times over without it XD. Alright, enough of my rambling, let's get going!**

 **Summary-Season 2 AU, request for Miss elliereynolds777! A witch de-ages Dean to a 7 year old! Aw! Despite being 7 now, Dean still cares for Sam as anyawesome big brother would do. Dean's job gets difficult when two hunters believe Gordon that Sam's "evil". Dean will still do his job and care for his Sammy, 7 or not! And after all of that, Sam's grounded. Oh boy.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter as MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Big Little Brother**

"Have I ever mentioned I hate witches?" Dean growled.

"So I've heard." Sam murmured looking over his notes again.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

Ever since John died, Dean had dragged Sam on one hunt after the next. The poor kid was over worked and really tired. But he humored Dean and went to hunt with him because Sam didn't want Dean to get hurt. Dean had gotten reckless and it worried Sam. Sam tried to get to rest and relax, but Dean wasn't having it. So Sam sucked it up and followed his brother. After this hunt, Sam was done for a week. He was tired and he felt himself getting sick. Not like a full blown cold or anything, but like a stress fever from all this. He would be next to useless if he got sick now, but he needed to keep an eye on Dean.

'Dammit dad.' Sam thought to himself.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when his brother waved an impatient hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I asked if you found something! Pay attention!" Dean snapped.

"Same thing as you last asked me, no." Sam said.

"Freaking useless." Dean snarled under his breath.

That was the last straw. Sam slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his weapons. He stormed out of the room and walked down the street, hearing Dean yell after him. He decided not to look back. He needed to clear his a little and be 'useful'. He sighed. He kicked a rock as he went down the street, he really should turn back, Dean might be worried about him. He turned to walk back when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was watching him. He quicken his pace and suddenly his world went dark.

Back With Dean

Dean watched as Sam left. He didn't mean to say that, or to be so angry. But it was so much easier to be angry than to grieve. He sighed. He shouldn't take his anger out on Sam but he was the closet target.

"That's no excuse!" He snarled to himself.

There was usually a swift punishment to whom ever hurt his Sammy, but this time, he's the one hurting Sam. What was worse, was Sam just taking the hits and not standing up to him or pushing back. He wondered if Sam would forgive for his terrible behavior after all this. He hoped so, but wouldn't blame Sam if he didn't.

He went to the table and saw this witch case was out there. There was also nothing to case practically. No evidence, no leads, all dead ends. Bobby did try to tell them the case was going to be difficult. He should've listened to Bobby.

'No wonder Sammy didn't have anything to go. There really isn't much to the case itself.' Dean thought to himself.

He had no choice but to call Bobby. He was about to dial the number when his phone beeped. It was a text from Sam. He opened the text and growled.

 _Come and play big brother_

The text also had coordinates, which he quickly located the place on the map. He grabbed the map and ran to the impala. He gunned the impala to his destination. Just because he was being an ass, didn't mean he couldn't do his job. He was still a big brother and his kid needed him. Like right now.

He pulled up to the old decrepit house and made his way in silently through the back door, and looked around. The kitchen and dining room was clear. He moved to living room, clear. He heard a thump from the upstairs and tipped toed up. The first two bedrooms were clear, he moved to last room on the left and found the door closed and locked. He peeked through the hole in the rotting door and his brother.

Sam was tied to a chair pretty effectively. His hands were tied behind him, his arms were pinned with ropes across his chest, his thighs were tied, his legs below the knees, and then his ankles. Sam was gagged with cloth and duct tape. He was also unconscious and covered in blood. He suddenly heard a whisper in his ear and his world went dark.

When Dean woke up, he was bound and gagged like Sam, but not as effectively. Dean looked in the shattered mirror beside him and saw he was a kid! How was he suppose to get Sam out of here?! He struggled in his bounds and tried to call to the unconscious Sam, but the boy wasn't moving. Dean was fearing that Sam was hurt a lot worse than he seemed.

"Hello Winchester." A voice said.

Dean looked over and snarled. This witch was going to pay.

 **Oh snap! Miss Ellie, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope the rest of you did too!**

 **Until Next Time! *makes cinnamon rolls because I can and I want one***


	2. Making Haste and Going Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry about the delays. I did say the weekend was going to be busy for me and long. It was long and I had no time to write. That and my allergies have been all over the place, and my head feels like it's about to fall off, and I have had this sinus headache for the last few days I can't seem to shake. Sigh. I'm y'all! Don't kill me! *hides* Anyways. I colored in my coloring book! Coloring is so fun. So fun. I've also been working on my book a little. While on the way to Indie to take my brother back to school and the plot bunnies came up with another book idea, and it's dying to get out. I'm now working on two books. My brain really hurts now. Stupid bunnies. What I might do, is work on one of them until it's completely done, or I might type up one chapter for one book one night, and then another chapter for the other the next night. I don't what I'll do yet. Pffffft. Anyways. New episode of Supernatural this week! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! FINALLY! I think I died twenty times over waiting and no episode-overdose. Yes that's a thing on my planet. Or wherever I live. I live in a in black muscle car with a blue box that's bigger on the inside in the trunk, outside the BAU in Quantico, with a set of bones in the back seat. Yeah. Lol. Sorry. See what allergy meds do to me? They make me loopy. Oh yeah, speaking of that, I apologize for all the mistakes. The meds are making loopy, but not so much so to impair me too much. But I know I'm going to crash hard later. Anyways! Let's get going. When we left off, Sam and Dean argued and got kidnapped! No! And Dean's seven. Oh boy.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter as MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Making Haste and Going Home**

Dean watched as the figure moved to Sam and looked him over. Dean shouted to the witch but the words were muffled by the tape and cloth. He struggled against his bounds when the witch ignored him and continued to look at Sam like a piece of meat. He felt along the ropes and closed his eyes. The knot wasn't that tight, plus his fingers were small enough to fit through the openings of the knots and work it loose. He jumped when the witch moved and went over to the table, he turned and looked at Dean.

"So I was thinking, your brother likes dogs." The witch said.

Dean raised his eyebrow to say, 'yeah and?'

"I made you a seven year old, I can make him a dog. It'll be perfect." The witch smirked.

Dean mumbled something behind his gag. The witch came over and took the gag off and asked Dean what he was trying to say.

"Why won't Sam wake up? What'd you do to him?" Dean demanded. He needed to make sure Sam was alright first.

"He's fine. A simple sleeping draft, he'll wake up soon." The witch said.

"Now the other question. Why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

"Ah. Well, I lost my son and dog to hunters, and imagine my surprise when I found the Winchesters. The perfect substitutes." The witch smirked. "Now then, what do you say we make baby Winchester into a nice playful siberian husky?"

"No! Leave him alone!" Dean shouted as he struggled.

The witch left the room laughing, promising to be back with the stuff needed to transform Sam. He heard the sound of a car leaving, and he knew this was his chance to escape. Dean stopped struggling and took a few deep breathes. If he was going to get out of here with Sam, he needed to be calm. He worked the knot that bound his wrists together, and in a few minutes he was loose! He untied his ankles quickly and rushed over to Sam. He got the boy untied and ungagged, and was now trying to wake him up. The draft the witch used must've been powerful. Sam was out! Dean kept trying until Sam stirred.

"D'n?" Sam slurred heavily.

"Yeah kiddo, come on wake up! We need to get out of here!" Dean exclaimed.

"M'up. Danger?" Sam asked, trying to the pieces together with his muddled brain.

"Yeah danger! Let's go!" Dean urged.

Sam stood shakingly and walked unsteadily to the door. Dean was tall for a seven year old, but he isn't able to support Sam. Sam had to make it under his own power. He was doing well so far, despite being half asleep and injured. Sam managed to get to the impala, and got into the drivers side.

"Sammy scoot over! I'm driving!" Dean exclaimed, wanting to get out of here before the witch came back.

"No..c'nt drve...sevn now..."Sam mumbled sleepily. The draft was threatening to pull him back under.

"I don't care! We need to go now!" Dean shouted.

"I cn drve." Sam slurred.

Sam took the keys from Dean and managed to start the car. Dean growled and got in the passenger seat. Sam was able to get them to Bobby's before passing back out. Dean rushed into the house and got the elder hunter. At first Bobby thought the kid was lost and then got a close look at him. After realizing it was Dean he rushed out to the car with him and got Sam into the house, and laid him down on the couch.

"Here Dean, start cleaning out the smaller cuts, while I take care of the larger ones." Bobby said, opening the first aid kit and hand Dean a cloth.

Dean nodded and began cleaning Sam up. Dean got the smaller cuts cleaned and bandaged, while Bobby was stitching up a gash in Sam's side that held a piece of glass. Dean remembered seeing the room was a mess, and figured Sam fought hard. But there wasn't any glass on the floor. But the window was broken underneath it. The witch must've thrown Sam out the window, but when that failed to get Sam down, he used a draft to keep him under. Dean was wondering where all the blood came from.

"How is it Bobby?" Dean asked concerned.

"Gonna have to keep a good eye on it. It's getting infected already. The other cuts don't look too bad, and the bruises aren't bad either." Bobby said.

"Good. That's good." Dean sighed.

"Why don't you get some sleep Ace? I'll look after Sam for a bit." Bobby asked.

"No. This is my fault. If I hadn't started that fight, he wouldn't be hurt." Dean said.

"Dean. It isn't your fault. Now sleep." Bobby ordered.

"Just for a few hours." Dean said, gathering pillows and blankets, making a small nest on the floor lying next to the couch. Just because he was going to sleep, didn't mean he had to stop looking after Sam.

"A few hours. I'll wake ya, if there's trouble." Bobby promised.

Dean grasped Sam's hand and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Poor babies. So sorry for all the delays once again, and I'll answer reviews next chapter. Thanks for the patience y'all :) Always appreciated!**

 **Until Next Time! Why can't my plot bunnies take a break for once!?**


	3. Dean Has a Realization Finally

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. My head yesterday, I swear, it was going to explode. Stupid sinuses *unhappy wolf grumbles* The weather is suppose to even now, or at least I hope so. I've had way too many problems with my allergies and sinuses this season. Anyways. Easter is nearly here! Candy! Loads of candy! Lol. I won't be celebrating Easter with my family this year. At least with my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. We celebrated it last weekend as most of my family is going away for this weekend. So my parents and siblings will have our own little Easter. Then after Easter I will be setting up my toe surgery. Oh boy. I haven't had surgery for four years! Dammit. I was going for five years. Oh well. When it comes to my bones, I usually end up under the surgeons knife. Anywho. I outlined the second book I'm working on. It'll have a sequel and that's it. It's going to be a duo. It's called The Lullaby Duo. The first book is called A Madman's Lullaby, and the sequel is called A Deadman's Lullaby. Should be fun! However I'll be working on the first installment to the Fallen Series. Then I'll take a break and work on A Madman's Lullaby. Also before we get started, everyone wants to see Sam as a puppy, so I'll do a fic where Sam's a husky! I spoil y'all too much X3 When we left off, Sam managed to get back to Bobby's safely!**

 **spnfanforlife-XD Don't worry darling, you'll get a puppy Sam fic. We're about due for another one ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you darling! Hurt Sam is my jam too ;) Dean will always be a mama bear, big or small! And thank you, I feel better! I colored a lot XD**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! I more a of de-aged Sam fan, but Dean gets a chance this time. At least he's still a mama bear.**

 **NightReader22-I think so too! I'll be doing a fic with him as one. It's about time for another puppy Sam ;) It's amazing what the human body can do before 'shutting down', plus Sam is a tough cookie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean Has a Realization. Finally.**

The next morning Bobby was fixing breakfast for himself and his boys. He knew at least Dean would be hungry, he wasn't so sure about Sam, but he knew Dean could bully Sam into eating something. Even it isn't much. The poor boy was hurt and probably wouldn't be able to stomach much. Except ice cream. That boy could be bleeding from his eyes and still eat a bowl or two of the cool deliciousness. Maybe Bobby could get Sam to eat a few bites of ice cream without Dean killing him for not making Sam eat actual food.

'Dean will have to suck it up. If Sam will ice cream, that's good enough for now.' Bobby thought.

"BOBBY!" A voice cried from the living room.

Bobby quickly turned off the burners and rushed into the living room.

Dean woke up and groaned. He was only going to sleep for two hours but Bobby let him sleep the whole night. He sat up and stretched. He then checked over Sammy and noticed twin red spots on his cheeks, and the shallow rapid breaths Sam was taking. Dean palmed his brothers forehead and withdrew it as if he was burned. Sammy was burning up!

"BOBBY!" He cried.

Bobby came rushing in and noticed Sam's pale almost ashen face, the sweat running down his face, the shallow breaths, the twin red spots.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore. "Dean get a bowl of ice water and a wash cloth!"

Dean booked it to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He filled it with ice and water. He then grabbed a small dish towel and the bowl, then carefully rushed back to the living room where Bobby was flushing out infection from the gash on Sam's side. Dean set the bowl on the table and dunked the towel in it. He rung it out and placed it on Sam's burning forehead. As Bobby fixed Sam's wounds, Dean tended to the fever. Bobby found the source of Sam's fever, and operated. He pulled out a decent sized sliver of glass, then re-cleaned the wound and stitched it shut.

Dean was glad Sam was out for the mini operation. He would've been in a lot of pain. His breathing did hitch and he weakly moaned. Dean whispered soothingly to him which worked in calming him down. When Bobby was done, he cleaned up and looked over the rest of Sam and was satisfied that he was okay for now. They only had to deal with a fever which he hoped would go down or break soon.

"He's going to be okay now, right?" Dean asked.

"He'll be fine son. Just needs to rest a while now. Come on. Let's get breakfast made and leave Sam to rest." Bobby said.

Dean was reluctant to leave, but he was hungry. Sam would be upset if he didn't eat. He sighed and followed Bobby into the kitchen after replacing the icy towel.

Breakfast was a quiet affair for the two of them, but they ate quickly, did the dishes, and went back to looking after Sam who was doing a lot better since the glass was removed.

"When will he wake up Bobby?" Dean asked not taking his eyes of Sam.

"When he's ready Dean. Just give him some time." Bobby said from desk, not looking up from book.

Dean huffed and wished his baby brother would just wake up already. It's already been a few hours. But Bobby was right. Sam would wake up when he was ready. Of all times to become a seven year old! How was he suppose to take care of Sammy when he was waist height to Sam!?

'This freaking sucks!' Dean screamed in his head.

Dean also blamed himself for this. If he hadn't started that fight with Sam, he wouldn't have gone off and gotten hurt. He would be normal, and Sam would be fine. But then again, this made him see what an asshole he was being to Sam, since their dad died. He been taking one hunt after another, forcing Sam to be with him on every single one, being reckless, putting Sam in danger, and so on. He sighed. He really needed to get his head out of his ass, and then make it up to Sammy somehow.

"No more being angry Sammy. I'm done." Dean whispered to his baby.

Sam shifted in his sleep and mumbled Dean's name before settling back into sleep. Dean smiled sadly, and replaced the icy towel once more.

"I got ya Sammy." Dean whispered.

 **D'awwwwww! Now if y'all will excuse me, I have a new episode to watch!**

 **Until Next Time! *watches new episode* Oh boy...*eats my popcorn***


	4. You'll Be Okay Sammy

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay...again. The weather really has my allergies out of whack. They got kinda bad last night. I'm okay now. My dad forgot he had something stronger and gave it to me. I woke up this morning and felt so much better. Whee! Even though it's spring, winter doesn't want to let go of Ohio. Sigh. I hope warmer weather gets here soon though. I'm tired of feeling like my head's going to explode. Anyways. Enough of my whining. I got a doughnut! A chocolate doughnut. I'm a happy wolf :) Anyways. I saw the promo for next weeks episode and I'm freaking the hell out here! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sammy no! Dean do something! I'm seriously freaking out. If Sammy dies, I swear to Chuck I will beat the writers with my magic keyboard and bring our Sam back to life! Is it Wednesday yet? No? Son of a dammit...I mean, I'm glad it's the weekend and all, but holy hell I need to know what happens like right now! It's going to kill me! *flatlines* There I go! Alright, I'm done for now. Hopefully the episode will go smoothly and I won't have to fix it. But knowing me, I'll try to fix it in some way. Anyways. Enough of my ramblings, here we go! When we left Sam got sick! No! And Dean admitted he's asshole and going to fix things!**

 **spnfanforlife-Lol! He was a bit of a dick to Sam in the beginning of that season. I hated it and wanted to smack Dean. But that what's I'm here for! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-He'll be waking up :)**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And you're welcome! Dean will always be a mama bear here!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you my darling! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And I gave plenty of time outs ;) Such an awesome episode! It was great to see Bobby and Rufus, I miss them so much! I can't wait for next weeks. I'm freaking out! Billie better not touch our Sammy or I'll kill you with my magic keyboard! My parents use to make us baskets, but now we just get a bunch of candy, cookies, and popcorn to share. And yummy! Gummy worms and bears!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **You'll Be Okay Sammy. Big Brother's Here.**

Sam groaned as he came awake. He hurt everywhere and was unsure of what happened. All he remembered was the argument with Dean and he stormed out. But after that was a blank. What had happened? Did he get hurt on the hunt? Was Dean okay? He felt a couch beneath him, and wondered where he was, and if Dean was with him. He heard the familiar voice of their adopted father, and knew where he was now. But that still left all the other questions. He needed them answered like now, but his eye lids felt like they were glued shut. He heard Bobby's voice get louder, along with another.

 _I still say we should take him to the hospital._

 _He'll be fine son. Just let him rest. He'll wake up when he's ready._

 _It's been three days Bobby!_

 _I know Ace, but he's exhausted and that fever probably didn't do him any favors._

 _I just need to know he's okay._

Sam groaned again when he tried to shift. He heard a frantic voice speaking to him and trying to get him to wake up. It took a huge effort but he finally managed to get his eyes open. He blinked a few times to get rid of the cloudy vision. When his vision cleared, he looked over and saw Dean to his right. But there was something off about Dean. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them, Dean was still there, but he was a child! A seven year old child! What the hell!?

"D'n?" Sam slurred.

"Hey kiddo! 'Bout time you woke up, I was ready to drag you to the hospital!" Dean exclaimed happily, glad to see his brother was finally awake.

"Wha' h'pp'nd?" Sam asked still trying to wake up fully.

"You don't remember?" Dean asked worriedly. He wondered if the witch hit Sammy on the head hard enough to make him forget or if the sleeping draft he used on Sam was that powerful?

Sam shook his head no, and fell back to sleep. No longer able to keep his eyes open. Before he drifted off completely he faintly heard his brother calling to him, and begging him to stay awake. But he couldn't right now. He was too tired. He wanted to sleep a little more. Just a little more. He drifted away in the darkness once more.

Dean frowned as Sam closed his eyes once more. He called to Sam and begged him to stay awake, but Sam was still too weak to keep awake for long. So he let Sam drift off, and sighed. Sam couldn't remember what happened to them. Maybe they should take him to the hospital. After all Sam could have a hidden head injury right?

'No. Bobby's right. Just need to let him rest a while.' Dean thought to himself.

"Dean stop borrowing trouble and git to work on those chores. Sam will be fine." Bobby called from his desk.

"Yes sir." Dean said.

Bobby gave Dean chores to take his mind off Sam, and to let the poor boy sleep. Dean would sit next to Sam and talk until his voice went. Bobby was worried too, don't get him wrong. He was worried to hell. But he needed to be calm and show Dean that everything was going to be alright. Sam would wake up fully when his body was ready. The infection took a huge toll on his body, and he needed to rest in order to get better. They could easily keep their eye on Sam here, just as well as the hospital. Plus how would they explain everything? The doctors would lock them away and throw away the key for sure. Nope. They would look after Sam, and get him better. Plus, they were the only ones who could protect Sam should the witch show up again. The doctors wouldn't be able too.

'Sam always recovered better at home anyways.' Bobby thought to himself.

It was true. Sam usually recovered better at home, than at the hospital. The boy was never fond of hospitals and would stress until he got out. When got home he would relax and the recovery time was cut shorter. It was hard to explain, but than again Sam was a bit of a mystery.

When Dean was done with his chores, he sat next to Sam once more and clutched his giant paw. He gave a gentle squeeze and got a weak squeeze in return. He smiled.

"You'll be okay Sammy. I might be small, but I can still take care of you." Dean said.

"D'n." Sam sighed in his sleep.

"Rest kiddo. I'm here." Dean promised.

Knowing his brother was nearby Sam rested easier and more peacefully. He was going to be okay.

 **Here's some shameless fluff for y'all ;) Don't worry, Sam will be right as rain next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! *still freaking out about next weeks episode***


	5. Research, Apologies, and Trouble

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay again. I got busy last night. I went to play tennis and soccer with a friend, then had other stuff to do. So yeah. Don't kill me! *hides* Lol. Anyways. Is it Wednesday yet?! No...oh come on! The promo is killing me! I need this episode like right now! I need to know what happens! Badly! Lol. Wednesday cannot get here fast enough. *heatodeskthenflatlines* Son of a bitch! XD Anyways. Happy Easter y'all! If you don't celebrate Easter, then Happy Sunday! Eat all of the candy! Even if you don't celebrate, eat all of the candy! Just because you can! Lol. So this Easter I didn't celebrate it with anyone really. My parents, siblings, and I just all had a big lunch together and that was pretty much it. I did nothing but write and doodle. To any of my deviant followers, I might be making a speed paint video sometime. I don't know what of yet, but something. I will be making an animatic soon too. I just need to figure out what. So yeah. Y'all will get to see me doodle and make piles of lines everywhere! LINES! PILES OF THEM! AH! XD Anywho. I reached 150+ followers on Twitter! Whoo! I'm freaking happy! A starving author needs all the support she can get. Anyways. Let's get going. I'm probably annoying some of you with my rambling. When we left off, Sam woke up and Dean was happy! Whoo!**

 **spnfanforlife-Confetti! Yay! Fluff parade...love it! More fluff is coming, because we need fluff. All of the fluff. Dem's so cute! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! If Sam dies, I'm starting a riot. If Dean knows what's good for him, he'll save my baby! *grumbles* Stupid writers. Anyways, I noticed that too! And here's what I think, I have a few theories. One: This is a plot hole missed by the writers. But what I want to know is how? It's such an obvious hole, how'd they miss it? Two: She's more powerful than we think. Some high leveled demons have a tolerance to Holy Water, why not salt. So she might actually be more powerful than we know. Last but not least: She might not be a demon at all. She might be a witch pretending to be a demon. *shrugs* That's what I think :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter as MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Research, Apologies, and Trouble.**

Another few days had gone by and Sam was healing nicely. His fever was broken completely and he could stay awake more than a few moments. Right now, the boy was being fussed over by his brother while he was sitting on the couch reading a book of spells. He was looking for a way to change Dean back to normal. He didn't remember much of what happened, just that he was walking to clear his head then nothing. He woke back here, and Dean was a seven year old. Dean had told him what had happened and that the witch was still out there. That's why Sam was researching. They had a slim chance of finding this guy, so they need a counter spell.

"Sammy! What are you doing?!" Dean asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Researching." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"You're suppose to be resting." Dean said with a glare, that Sam couldn't help but grin at. Dean was adorable.

"I'm fine big brother. It's not like I'm going 'strenuous'." Sam said.

"Not the point." Dean grumbled.

Sam frowned at the tone. Was Dean still angry with him? Or was it something else? Dean had told everything, but he didn't sound angry then. Just worried. Really worried. Like Sam was going to disappear or something. He also sounded a little remorseful and guilty. But why? What did Dean do? Did he do something while he was unconscious or gone?

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Just rest okay?" Dean asked.

"Dean tell me. Please." Sam plead, pulling his puppy eyes.

Dean sighed. He really didn't want too, but he might as well. "I was an asshole Sammy. I pushed you away and you got hurt." Dean said sadly.

"What? Dean no. It's my fault." Sam said.

"WHAT?! How is it your fault?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I pushed you, when I should've left you alone." Sam said quietly his gaze never leaving the page in front of him.

Dean looked at Sam like he grew two heads. He sighed again, more sad this time. He never should've pushed Sam like that. He was only trying to him, and Dean just had to be like his father. He felt lower than an ants belly.

"Sammy, you were just trying to help. I was the one that pushed away." Dean said.

Sam nodded and looked over at Dean. He saw that Dean was sincere and smiled a bit.

"We good?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam batted his arm and stuck out his tongue. Dean snagged the book away and booked marked Sam's page, then closed it.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"Now now Sammy. It's nappy time." Dean smirked.

"Nappy time?" Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering if Dean hit his head.

"Yup! Nappy time. Now lie down and go to sleep." Dean said.

"But *yawn* M'not sleepy." Sam yawned.

"Uh huh. Sure." Dean smiled as he got Sam to lie down and tucked him in.

Sam struggled to keep his eyes open. He relaxed and drifted off more when Dean carded his hand through his hair. He fell into a dreamless sleep. Which was good. His nightmares came back when his dad died and he hated it. But this time, he fell into peaceful darkness.

Dean watched as Sam drifted off peacefully. Which was good. His baby's nightmares had returned after their father's death, but since he had been an asshole to Sam, he just brushed them off and let Sam deal with them. That left his Sammy, pale, shaky, tired, had very dark circles under his eyes. No more. He was back and going to take care of his baby like he's suppose to.

Bobby came in later and found Dean where he was suppose to be, and he smiled. His boys were going to be alright. He sighed when one of his phones rang. He answered it, and talked for a bit. He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hunters had a really bad sense of time. So did monsters. Haven't monsters ever heard of vacations or taking holidays?

"Dean we got a problem." Bobby said coming into the living room.

 **Uh oh. Wonder what's up? *still waiting for Wednesday***

 **Until Next Time! Happy Zombie Jesus Day! XD**


	6. Forget Knocking, Trouble's Here!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Really want it to be Wednesday...I know, only a day left...but I want it now! *unhappy wolf grumbles* I saw some pictures of the episode and I'm freaking out even more. Billie better leave my baby alone or I'll kill her with my magic keyboard! Billie: Magic keyboard...please baby. Me: *glares, and types* Billie: AH! *dies* Me: Don't ever question my mad writing skillz! Alright. I'm done with that. But ugh...this anticipation is killing me. Badly. I guess I should work on my books. Maybe time will go a little faster. Anyways. No delay tonight! Whoo! The weather is finally starting to break and spring is definitely here. So yeah! Hopefully my head and allergies will level out and I'll be okay. Almost have 170 followers on Twitter! YAY! I will flip if I get to 200, then I will do a dance like the happy wolf I is! Anyways. My roommate and I are going to try and start online classes so we can get going on life and such (I still want my SPN dream to come true, but I'm slowly losing hope with it). I don't when we'll start, but it might hinder my schedule to update and what not. So yeah. I'll keep y'all posted on that. Anywhozzles! Let's get going! When we left, trouble has called Bobby. Oh boy.**

 **spnfanforlife-There's all trouble knocking on their door *sigh* At least I can use my magic keyboard to make it all better ;) A ton. We need a ton of conversations with him in order to make it Wednesday *headtodesk*Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! That could be a big a possibility. She was really to Lillith, and people say their sisters, but I can see them being mother and daughter. My theory bunnies are conspiring with my plot bunnies...I'm scared...*hides***

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you my darling. And you're so welcome! I'm glad I could make you feel better :) *BIG SAMMY HUGS***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter as MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Forget Knocking, Trouble's Here!**

"We got a problem." Bobby said.

"What kind of problem?" Dean asked hackles raising.

"One of contacts called. A hunter by the name of Gordon Walker is on his way here. Says the man has lost his damn mind and is gunning after Sam." Bobby said.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

Dean winced when Sam stirred and shifted. He whispered soothingly to Sam and was relieved when his Sammy fell back to sleep. He turned back to Bobby and re-demanded his answer. Bobby told him that Gordon's sister was turned into a vampire and he killed her with no remorse and no second thoughts. Dean growled. If it he and Sammy had been in Gordons situation, Dean would do everything to save Sam. Bobby then said, somehow Gordon got word of the yellow eyed demon and it's 'special children' and was going after them, and killing them one by one. That made Dean snarl.

"No one, and I mean no one is touching Sammy!" Dean swore.

"How are you going to protect him Dean? Yer smaller than he is!" Bobby asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes Bobby! Small or not!" Dean argued.

"Dean?" A sleepy voice called.

"Hey Sammy, go back to sleep kiddo. Everything's alright." Dean assured.

"M'kay." Sam slurred sleepily and nuzzled into his pillow falling back to sleep again.

Once Sam was peacefully sleeping again. Dean and Bobby spent the better part of the afternoon and the early evening trying to figure what to do. Sam was in and out of sleep during the time too. After they got him to eat a little supper, they helped upstairs to shower and tucked into bed. After getting the youngest in bed and tucked in. Dean followed Bobby back downstairs to continue to formulate a plan. They got an hour back into it when they a heard a noise outside. Bobby went to investigate the front and Dean the back. The grabbed their guns and headed outside.

Bobby walked towards the garage and then felt white hot pain in the back of his head. He blacked out with the thought of his boys in danger. He was dragged back to the house where he was tied to a chair that was placed in the kitchen. The hunter that caught Bobby and tied him down, also gagged him with duct tape wrapped around his head. The eldest hunter was effectively restrained and the unknown hunter waited for his partner to get here with the oldest Winchester.

Dean was to the forest line of the property when he was caught. A strong arm wrapped around him and before he could call out, a cloth covered his face and he fell into oblivion. He too was taken back to the house and was restrained and gagged like Bobby. With the two out of the way, there was no one to protect Sam. This made the unknown hunters jobs that much easier. They would go search for said Winchester, but they had to wait for their boss to show up, then they could get their hands on little Sam.

The hunters smirked at their work and waited for their boss to get there.

Baby Winchester was a good as dead, just like the other demon children they had been hunting.

Upstairs with Sam

Sam jolted awake. He could sense danger, but something told him not to move. At least just yet. He shook off his exhaustion and waited. He just hoped Dean and Bobby would be alright until he could get downstairs.

'Stay strong guys. I'll be there in a moment.' Sam thought.

Sam also hoped they would all make it out of this alive and in one piece.

 **Oh snap! Shit's getting real now y'all!**

 **Until Next Time! *getting restless waiting for Wednesday***


	7. Sam is Oliver Queen?

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! First off, I sowwy! I had a monster of a headaches last night. And a normal one this time! Le gasp. Anyways. I couldn't focus for the life of me last night, so I just put on my music and chilled out. Second, that episode though! *shudders* My poor baby! It was worth the wait! So to anyone that hasn't seen yet, no spoilers, but holy hell, prepare yourself for some heart stopping moments! Oh have tissues nearby. You'll need them for a moment or two. But my god. I died a hundred time with waiting for this episode and anticipation, but the actual episode killed a thousand times. *flatlines* Make that a thousand and one. Anyways. I'll stop now. So, I'm up to 190 followers on Twitter! AH! I'm almost at 200! Some of these people are authors as well, and some are New York Best Sellers! WHAT?! *flatlines again* Oh boy. I need to calm down before my heart gives out again. Breathe Pancake! In and out. In and out. Alright. I'm all good. But oh my lawd. New York Best Sellers, following me on Twitter? Is it normal I'm excited but also freaking out at the same time? I'm vibrating with excitement and such. Still trying to complete the first book in The Fallen series. Yup. I decided to go ahead and write the series despite what everyone thinks. I did have a description up on my profile at one point, but took it down due to negative comments and flamers, including some from my parents. Yeah. Anyways. If remember the description, great! If not, I can tell you. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Dean and Bobby are caught! NO!**

 **spnfanforlife-Stupid assbutt! When Sammy gets his hands on him, then Dean! No way Gordon will survive. Anyways, I guess Gabriel heard you! Damn that episode...**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! You're welcome my darling! Everyone needs a hug, or a Sammy hug :) I think I might fix this episode anyways...good god...well worth the wait! Anyways, Sammy to the rescue! Whoo!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam is Oliver Queen?**

Dean and Bobby struggled in their bonds. They needed to get out. Sam was still injured, and not ready to fight. The hunters that caught them laughed as they tried to escape. They also laughed at their muffled cursing. But they were determined to break free and beat the living literal hell out of these assholes. Nobody invaded their home without an ass kicking. They prayed that Sam would be safe. While he slept, Bobby moved Sam into his bedroom and made it so the room locked from the outside. He looked at the boy once more and then locked him in the bedroom. Dean had closed all the doors just in case.

They stopped struggling when they heard the front door open and footsteps coming to the living room. There before them, stood Gordon Walker. The dead man. At least once Dean and Bobby get through with him.

"Well well well. Caught in the proverbial spiders web." Gordon smirked.

Dean gave him a dark murderous look. Gordon inwardly flinched and knew Dean was a force to be reckoned with. He would make a good hunting partner, once he broke the spell on him and got him to his normal age.

"So Deano. Where's baby Winchester?" Gordon asked looking around for the youngest.

Dean just snarled behind the gag. That made Gordon smirk all the more.

"We didn't find him Gordon. But he should be around here somewhere." One of the hunters said.

"Oh I know he is. The question is where?" Gordon said to himself mostly. "Guess we'll just have to look. You two look outside again, I'll cover the house."

Meanwhile with Sam

Sam tried to get out but discovered the door was locked from the outside. He then heard Gordon talking and knew he needed to get moving. Dean and Bobby needed help, like now. He got out of bed again, and grabbed the gun that Bobby placed on the bedside table, then snuck to the closet where he kept a bow with a bundle of arrows. Sam like archery, but never let anyone know. So he hid it, and knew it would come in handy. He went to the window, and opened it. He winced in pain, but he needed to get out. He climbed out and onto the roof. He shimmed to the point of the roof where he could climb onto a pile of cars and use the cars to his advantage. He had been on the roof more times than he could count, it was a place where he could be alone and think.

'Just can't tell Dean that. He would kick my ass.' Sam thought to himself.

He got onto a car pile and got into a car. He would be safe here, for now. He two of the men come out of the house to search for him. Sam thanked his lucky stars it was night time, and dark enough in the salvage yard that the two wouldn't be able to see him. He saw one of the men make his towards him. He quietly crawled out of the car, and readied his bow. He aimed and hit his target. The arrow caught the man in the knee. He heard the other man running for him and he too, caught the man in he knee with his arrow.

He tied the two with the rope they were carrying and gagged with the clothes he found in the garage. He quickly hid back in the cars, knowing that Gordon would be coming out to play.

With Dean and Bobby

Dean and Bobby heard the men's cries of pain and then nothing. They were confused at first, and maybe thought Rumsfled got to them, but if that was the case why didn't they hear Rumsfled growling and barking? They hoped the old dog wasn't hurt or dead. The two looked at each other and tried to figure it out.

'If it wasn't Rumsfled, then what was that?' Bobby thought.

Dean looked at Bobby and then gasped behind the gag. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the window! They 'Sammy' proofed the door, but not the window!

'SAMMY!' Dean thought and looked at Bobby with a worried gaze.

Bobby reflected Dean's gaze. They should've made sure the window was sealed somehow. But they couldn't worry about it now. Now they had to worry about Sammy.

Gordon came down stairs with a frustrated look on his face. He couldn't find Sam anywhere upstairs, and the one room was locked. He looked at the bound hunters and sneered.

"Where's Sam?" Gordon growled.

Suddenly the window shattered and an arrow was protruding from Gordon's arm.

"Son of a bitch." He growled. "Good shot Sam. Too bad you missed my heart."

 **Oh snap! You go Sammy! Get them!**

 **Until Next Time! *Tortures myself and re watches tonight's episode* *dies***


	8. When One Thing Leads to Another

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *iz ded* I'm going to need like three weeks to recover from last nights episode. Oh boy. I might 'fix' it just because. There is one part I definitely need to fix. Scratch that. Two parts. All of it. *headtodesk* Anyways. Got a request fic! I don't want to give away too much right now, but it's going to be fun to write this one. I'm also thinking about posting another 'verse (this one is finished!), it's a three sibling fic. No, it's not for the older Three Brother's 'verse. This one is entirely different. I know some of you are iffy with sibling fics, but I think y'all will enjoy this one. I love it to death! I think some of you ladies might like Damien Winchester ;) Bit of a stud muffin. Lol! He's the eldest Winchester, and highly protective of Sam and Dean. He doesn't over shadow Dean in any way. Damien is a good looking dude. Blonde like Dean, but with blue eyes like ice. He's about 6'2 (in the future 'verses) and packed with muscles! Damien is a good Winchester! Can't wait for y'all to meet him. Anyways. Almost to 200 followers! Freaking out. The first book in the Fallen Series is looking pretty good. Coming along slowly but surely. Just need to find my groove again and get going. My trilogy wasn't so hard, but this one is. Pffffft. Anywhoozles. Let's get going shall we? When we left off, Sam is secretly Oliver Queen...who would've thunk?**

 **spnfanforlife-Sammy's going to kick his ass! And I know! Ugh...I need to fix it! So much...everything...*headtodesk* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! It made cry too. And made my heart stop. That is a good theory! I believe before Hell was created, all demons were angels, so this theory is spot on and highly likely! And don't worry about darling! I'm loving your theory bunnies ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **When One Thing Leads to Another**

"Son of a bitch." Gordon growled. "Good shot Sam. Too bad you missed my heart."

Dean looked around as much as he could. But he couldn't see Sam anywhere. He swore behind the gag. He couldn't see Sam because it was too dark in the yard, and not only that Sam use to be really good at hide and seek. He wouldn't be able to find him for hours. It worried him, but over the years, it proved to be useful. Just like now. So long as Sam stayed invisible, he had the upper hand. Dean was also going to question his archery skills once this was all said and done. Archery was highly useful in hunts.

'Dang Sammy! Going all Robin Hood on me!' Dean joked to himself.

Gordon bit back a groan as he took the arrow out of his arm. He let a scream when another arrow hit him in the knee when he got too close to Dean. A third and fourth arrow caught his clothes and pinned him to the floor. Like really pinned him to the floor. Gordon couldn't move. He wouldn't be able to really with an arrow sticking out of his knee. Bobby wasn't going to be happy about the holes in the floor, but at the moment no one cared. The murderous hunter was subdued.

"Come out and fight Sam!" Gordon yelled. "Using arrows like this, hiding in the shadows like a coward!"

Gordon gasped when an arrow tip was just a few inches from his face. Seeing that his enemy was pinned to the floor and not going anywhere, Sam came out of the shadows and bolted into the house. He was glad to see his brother and Bobby were alright. He stared at Gordon with a deathly glare that made Dean shudder and sent chills down his spine. Dean thought his glares were deathly, but if looks could kill, Gordon would've exploded.

"M'not a coward." Sam said.

Sam gasped in pain when Gordon took the arrow that was in his and he was holding, and managed to stab it in Sam's lower abdomen. Sam cried out and stepped back. He took another arrow painfully jabbed it Gordon's arm, really pinning him to the floor. Sam panted as he tried to stand up straight, but it wasn't working out. The arrow in his stomach was making it difficult and painful. He went over to Dean and Bobby and got them untied before he collapsed.

"Sammy!" Dean cried when he got the tape off his mouth.

Dean dropped to his knees beside Sam. He brushed the long bangs back and crooned softly to his brother who was struggling. Bobby after getting the tape off his mouth, dialed 911 knowing that Sam's new wounds were out of their hands. Plus they needed to get Gordon out of here and behind bars. The police arrived with the ambulance, and everything happened within a flash. Gordon and his buddies were taken to the prison, and Sam to the hospital.

When Dean and Bobby arrived to the hospital a few hours later, they received word that Sam was still in surgery and probably would be for another hour or two. They were taken to the police station where Dean used his de-aging to their advantage. He told the officer tearfully that his "big" brother was attacked by the crazy man and they were tied up, and Sam got even more hurt. The officers bought the story and promised Dean that the men that hurt his brother were going away for a long time. Dean hoped so, if he ever saw Gordon again he was going to kill him. No more Mister Nice Big Brother Because Little Brother Has To Be Sensible.

"Mr. Singer? Why don't you take your son home and get some rest. It'll be another while before Samuel's out of surgery." A nurse said kindly to him.

"That's okay. Plus if I go home now, Dean here will won't be able to rest until he knows Sam's alright." Bobby said.

"Aw. Your boys are close?" She asked.

"Very. Dean won't go anywhere without Sam." Bobby said.

"Not leaving Sammy. He needs me." Dean said sleepily, the night catching up to him.

The nurse smiled and nodded. She asked Bobby if he wanted something, and asked if she could bring him some coffee. She nodded with a smiled and left. She came back a few minutes later, and returned to her post. A few moments later a doctor with blood spattered scrubs came out.

"Family of Samuel Singer?" She asked.

Bobby picked up Dean and went up to the doctor. "I'm his father, and this is my other son Dean. How's Sam?"

"Hi Mr. Singer and Dean. I'm Doctor Neallie Connors. I'll be Samuel's attending." She introduced.

"Is Sammy okay?" Dean asked, all sleepiness gone.

"I won't lie to you Mr. Singer, Sam is in serious condition. His older injuries that were healing, were made worse. The arrow did a lot of damage. We repaired what we could, but I'm afraid Sam is too unstable to continue surgery." The doctor said. "We have to wait until he stabilizes to repair the rest of the damage."

Dean and Bobby have a hard time swallowing this information.

"What happens if you don't continue surgery?" Bobby asked.

"Samuel, I'm afraid will only have a few days to live. With surgery that all depends. There's always a risk, and I won't lie when I say this surgery and with his older wounds, his survival chances aren't that great." She said softly.

Dean had tears in his eyes. With or without surgery, Sam could die. He doesn't want to lose Sam! Not when they were just becoming brother's again! He can live without his parents, but not Sammy. It was impossible.

"C can we see Sammy?" Dean asked tearfully, letting them fall down his face.

The surgeon smiled sadly and granted them permission. They had to wear protective clothing and face masks, as Sam's condition was so bad, they weren't taking any chances. Dean whimpered, fucking whimper! At the sight of his baby. He was covered in bandages, tubes and wires crissed crossed each other, he had a breathing tube shoved down his throat, another in his nose, he was almost translucent, dark circles under his eyes, fever raged, overall Sam looked awful.

"Sammy." Dean choked out.

"Well, I'll give you some privacy for a few moments. Press the call button if you need anything. I'll be back in a few moments to check his vitals again." Dr. Neallie said and left the family in peace.

"Down Bobby." Dean croaked.

Bobby set him down and Dean went up to the bed, and carefully with a gentleness that Bobby has only seen once when Sam was a baby, took Sam's giant paw in both his little hands.

"Sammy. You can't leave me, so you fight. Fight, and come home." Dean sobbed.

Bobby let loose his tears and prayed silently that Sam would come through this, and will come home to them.

Dean and Bobby jumped when the heart monitor suddenly went nuts, and they were pushed out of the room. As the doctors worked on Sam, Dean cried. He wanted his baby, he wanted him to be okay. He wished he was his normal age and he could wrap his arms around his Sammy, and not let go. He screamed when he saw that monitor said that Sam had flat lined.

"NO! SAMMY!"

 **I know...and after last night's episode...I'm sorry...it's the plot bunnies fault!**

 **Until Next Time! *sniffs and blows nose...breaks down* Sammy...why?!**


	9. Fight the Good Fight Sammy!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the little delay. Real life and such. That and I got caught up in writing my book. So yeah. Anyways. My friend wants me to post a death fic, that I wrote a few years ago. It a pre-series, and Sam does die. I told her the story and she loves it! She wants me to post it here, and share it with y'all. I told her I'll think about it ;) It would be the first death fic posted here. Hmm. Anyways. I'll think about it and let you guys and gals know if I decide to post it. It's not the first death fic I've written. My first one, was when I was in middle school. Sam has a weakened immune system and every time he got sick, he would get weaker until his body would eventually give out. He gets really sick one day and just doesn't get any better, he gets weaker, and then sadly he passes away. This story is set after the time they meet up with their father for the first time in season one. So yeah. I might post it, I might not. If I do, bring loads of tissues. It's quite sad. Poor Sammy. Anywhoozles. This lovely fic is almost over! I know I know. But I have other fics up to bat and waiting. If y'all want to, go to my profile and pick which fic comes next! Cast your votes via review, PM, or Facebook! Majority wins, and if there's a tie, I will do a tie breaker and we'll go from there! But yeah. So go pick! Let me know what YOU want to see next! Alrighty, I think that's all I have to report. For now. This is not the final chapter, next chapter will be, and then the epilogue will be out later or the next night. So here we go! When we left off, Sam flat lined! No! Sam come back!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fight the Good Fight Sammy!**

The doctor and nurses worked feverishly to save Sam. The boy was just too weak to hold on. But Neallie wasn't giving up. One of the nurses found a problem and she looked him over and sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she needed to get Sam into surgery right away! He was bleeding out internally and badly. They missed something! She barked orders and got an OR within the second. She and the nurses got Sam unhooked from some the monitors and to a portable ventilator and rushed past Dean and Bobby with Sam. She got the OR fairly quickly since they were still on the surgical floor. Once in the OR, she didn't hesitate. She scrubbed up and got to work. She prayed that the boy would make it. He was far too young to die.

"I'm going to save you baby. Just hold on." She whispered to the unconscious Sam.

Back in Sam's Room

"What was that?! What happened?!" Dean demanded taking off his face mask.

"Sam as you saw, flat lined. There was a complication we missed, and it caused him to bleed internally. He needs surgery, and I what you were told in the waiting room, but if they don't get the bleeder, Sam will bleed to death." The nurse said.

"B but-" Dean started.

"I know sweetie, but like I said, if he doesn't have the surgery he will die more painfully and quickly." The nurse said.

Dean sniffed and nodded. He walked over to the window and climbed onto the chair. He looked outside and saw it was thunder storming. The lighting was bright, thunder was loud, the rain fell heavily. He was kinda disappointed he couldn't watch the sun rise. When they were little, the boys knew when night fell that's when things got spooky and the supernatural came out to play. When the sun rose, it made things better, lighter, and the supernatural went to "sleep" and everything was fine. Even though they liked the peacefulness the night brought, but the mornings were better. But he couldn't relax, he couldn't be at peace. There was no sun rise.

Dean buried his face in his arms and his shoulders shook. He silently prayed that his brother would make it.

Bobby watched Dean sadly and knew what he wanted when he looked out the window. He silently prayed that his boys would be alright.

With Sam in the OR

"Dammit! Push another epi!" Dr. Neallie barked.

Sam was in cardiac arrest and he was slipping away. His doctor didn't want to lose him, or give up on him yet. After she repaired the bleeder and cleared the blood, she went ahead to see if she could repair the other damage. She was close to completing the surgery, but then Sam's vitals had begun to fall and was fading.

"Come on sweetie. I'm not going to lose you so soon." She said.

"His stats are going up! He's rallying!"

Dr. Neallie breathed a big sigh of relief, and smiled under her face mask.

"Atta boy sweetheart! Your brother would've been crushed if I lost you. Just keep fighting." She said.

She worked as carefully and quickly as she could, and got the boy sewn up and off the table.

"Kara, take him to recovery, and keep a close eye on him." Dr. Neallie commanded.

"Yes ma'am. Alright sweetie, you made it. Just keep going, your brother needs you." Kara whispered soothingly to the boy as she and a few orderlies wheeled him to recovery.

Dr. Neallie scrubbed herself down again, and decided to get a quick shower in the locker room. After her shower, she dressed in a fresh pair of scrubs she kept in her locker, re did her make up, pulled her hair back, and grabbed her lab coat. She headed back to Sam's room to deliver the news.

"Excuse me gentlemen." She said.

They turned to her and bombarded her with questions. She calmed them down and explained what happened. She watched as they relaxed but tensed again.

"-but just because he made it through and his vitals are holding, doesn't mean he's out of the woods. He has a long way to go. So be prepared." She said.

"Thank you doctor. So much." Bobby said hugging her.

She nodded and hugged the little boy when he came forward. He said his thanks and waited for his brother.

Later that night

Dr. Neallie was leaving for the day after a long night, but wanted to check up on Sam once more. When she got to the room she smiled brightly. Dean was on the bed, gently snuggled up to the young man on the bed, Sam looked peaceful and his vitals were steady, and Bobby was snoring lightly on the cot the nurses set up.

She quietly checked over Sam and jumped when she saw a sleepy Dean staring at her. She smiled and tucked him in gently.

"He's doing just fine darling. Go back to sleep." She said.

Dean blinked at her and fell back to sleep, laying a gently but protective little arm over his Sammy.

Dr. Neallie smiled again. She'd never seen brothers so close, but she was glad they were. She turned and left for home. Her next shift was coming and she needed to catch some major z's. Besides her patient was in good hands.

Sam was going to be alright.

 **Yeah! Not my usual way, but I wanted to let Sam get better under his own power this time ;) It worked out!**

 **Until Next Time! *noms a doughnut that's filled with cookie dough, because I can and I want to***


	10. Big Brother is Big Again!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last chapter! Oh no! But don't worry, I got more stuff coming your way! So far Sam in Wonderland is leading the vote, followed by All Dogs Go Somewhere, then the sequel to Sam Back to Sammy. There's still time to vote if you want to, you can do it via review, PM, or Facebook ;) Anyways, some of you were a little confused by the death fic I was describing. The one I described, was my first ever death fic. It's not the one I'm considering on posting. But maybe I'll post both ;) You don't know, I don't know, the monster under my bed doesn't know...wait...what?! *looks under my bed* Oh #*$. Excuse me for a moment...*hunts the monster under my bed*...*crawls out from under my bed* Whew. Got him! Oooooooh boy...*dies* Lol. Anyways. This fic was fun to write! I love it. Miss elliereynolds777, I hope you enjoyed it! I know you did ;) Now it's time to turn Dean back to normal and to really mother hen Sam! Sammy boy is in for it XD Then the epilogue will be out tomorrow or if I feel like, it'll be out in the next few hours. Depends. *shrugs* Alright, so let's get going huh? When we left off, Sam's alright! YAY! Let's go see how he is!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank Chuck indeed! Yay confetti! *dances in it* Don't worry, Sammy's in for some major mother henning ;) Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! I might post both ;) Still deciding.**

 **ArianandXaia-Pleasure to meet you darling :) And I know! Me either! I need like another two weeks...or a month...Sam was badass! Totally worth it! Thank you so much my darling! I've always imagined Sam being good with a bow an arrow ;) Here's more for ya!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Big Brother is Big Again!**

A few weeks later

After a two weeks in the hospital Sam was deemed well enough to go home and was released. He was happy to be out. He was brought of his slumber when they pulled into Bobby's yard. Rumsfled came running to greet them. He sniffed at Dean first and licked his face. When he was done, Dean sputtered and rubbed his face. Sam laughed from in the car. Bobby chuckled and got out. He commanded the dog to sit, and helped Sam out of the car. Rumsfled sensed the boy was hurt and gently licked his hand, and panted happily when the boy patted his head. Bobby carefully got Sam inside under the watchful eye of Dean. Once settled on the couch Dean took over.

"You okay Sammy? Do you need anything?" Dean asked taking Sam's shoes off and then tucking him in with the blanket they took from the hospital. He was glad they brought Sam some sweats to wear home instead of jeans.

"A pain pill, please?" Sam asked, he was in a fair bit of pain and didn't want to worry Dean any further than he was.

Dean nodded and hurried to get Sam's med and a glass of water. He raced back to Sam and gave him the pill and water. He then made sure that Sam was asleep before he and Bobby got back to work. While Sam had been recovering in the hospital, Dean and Bobby had been working on a counter spell for Dean. They had found one when they had gone after the witch and killed him, but it would take at least a week for the draft to be ready. So after gathering what they needed, they worked on the draft, and Bobby in between food, shower, and clothes runs for him and Dean, he made sure the draft was cooking.

"Alright Deano, ready to go back to normal?" Bobby asked.

"God yes! My Sam needs his BIG brother, not a little big brother." Dean said.

"Little big brother?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and give me the draft." Dean grumbled.

Bobby chuckled and gave Dean the draft. Dean scrunched his nose at the smell, but if he wanted to be back to his true height and age, he had to drink it.

"Down the hatch I guess." Dean grumbled and drank the horrible potion.

A few minutes went by and Dean started to grow. It was slow and not really fun, but soon he was to his normal self again, and smiled. He cheered and danced around, until Bobby cleared his throat.

"What?" Dean asked.

Bobby pointed him and Dean looked down. He looked back at Bobby with a blush and hurried upstairs to change. Once changed, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and the newspaper, and settled in for a day of Sam watching. A few hours later Sam stirred and opened his eyes to a brightly smiling brother.

"De'n?" Sam slurred sleepily.

"Yeah kiddo, it's me. I'm back baby!" Dean said.

Sam broke out of his blanket cocoon and hugged his brother. Dean hugged back but lightly. Sam was still recovering after all.

Sam was glad to have his brother back. He missed his daddy so much. He smiled and released his brother when he mentioned food then a shower. After that, they talked a little and Sam fell to sleep, with Dean making a nest next to the couch and joined his baby in sleep.

Even though their father was gone, they still had each other, and one couldn't live without the other. They were sill together, and they would get by. After, it's them against the world.

 **A fitting end I must say! Everything's back to normal and is a-ok again! Epilogue to come!**

 **Until Next Time! *blow some bubbles, because I can***


	11. Deserved Vacation

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Here's the epilogue! I decided to go ahead and get this out. So stick a fork in this fic, because it's done! Thanks to all who faved, followed, and alerted, y'all are great! Kisses! Thanks to any and all new reviewers and followers, welcome my darlings! I hope you stick around for future fic ;) Special thanks to my regular readers/reviewers, y'all are amazing and I love you! Kisses to you 2! So here we go! When we left off, Dean's back! Whee!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Time For A Deserved Vacation**

Dean rolled over onto his stomach to soak up more sun. He brought Sam to Cali for a well deserved vacation. He looked over to Sam who was laying on his back with his eyes closed. He looked at the scar where Gordon stabbed him, and grimaced. The scar was pink and puckered, and it looked like hurt. Sam said it didn't, but he knew better. Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

He must've drifted off, because when he opened his eyes he saw Sam sitting up and talking to two girls. He smirked and listened to their conversation.

"-poor thing! Were you scared?" The blonde asked.

"A little, I was more scared about my uncle and brother. I couldn't let them get hurt." Sam said truthfully.

"Such a brave boy! I would've ran for sure!" The brunette exclaimed.

Sam smiled at her, and then looked over at Dean who was grinning at him.

"Hey Dean, have a nice nap?" Sam asked.

"You're his brother right?" Blondie asked.

"Sure am. Hi ladies." Dean smiled charmingly at them, and laughed inwardly as they melted.

"Your little brother is a hero!" Brunette said with dreamy smile.

"So brave. But I bet you were so worried!" Blondie said.

Dean played it up, as he sat up. The ham.

"I was terrified! The mere thought of my little brother in such danger, I wanted to cry honestly." Dean said dramatically.

"Poor babies! What do you say we take to dinner? Help you unwind a little?" Blondie asked seductively.

"How about it Sammy?" Dean asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Sure. I'm game." Sam smiled.

The girls cheered and left them their phone numbers and where to meet them. They said their goodbyes and went to get ready.

"What'd I say Sammy? Chicks dig scars." Dean winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head with an amused smile. Yeah. The Winchesters brothers were going to be alright.

 **The boys are alright! And Dean was right XD But hey, at least they went on vacation to relax! They need one!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
